If I Forget You
by scarlett2112
Summary: A skydiving accident lands Damon in the hospital, while there he meets a beautiful but enigmatic young woman.
1. Chapter 1

Damon fastens his parachute and moves to stand near Ric to wait for the moment when they'll jump out of the plane to free fall through the air. For a fleeting moment his thoughts drift elsewhere, only to be interrupted by a loud buzz. He looks up to see that the red light has turned green.

The assistant pilot has climbed through from the cockpit. He reaches for a handle and pulls open a door at the rear of the aircraft, allowing cool air to rush in. What strikes Damon is how loud it is, and he's at a loss to come up with the appropriate adjective to describe it.

The green light begins to flash. The man taps the first pair on the shoulders and Damon watches them shuffle to the side and then throw themselves out. For a moment they are there, frozen in the doorway. Then they are gone like a photograph crumpled and spun away by the wind.

Then it's his turn, he slides to the door and immediately adrenaline surges through his veins like fire devouring a trail of gasoline. It's euphoric.

All other thoughts vanish in the last few seconds before the jump. They're possibly the most amazing ones he's experienced so far in life. Unable to look away from the sky before him, he feels a nudge then leans forward and leaps out of the plane.

Time seems to freeze, like he's falling in slow motion. Every one of his senses is hotwired and on overload. There's a moment of dizzying confusion as the wind hits him once again. He closes his eyes and forces himself to think about what he must do. Pull too early and the parachute might snag on the plane's tail.

The cold air hits his goggles and mists them up. For a few seconds he's blind, then they clear just as fast and reveal the world far below, a tapestry of country fields. With a nod to Ric, he accelerates faster and faster. Then he feels like he's floating and not falling at all. But the trees on the ground are getting larger and closer.

He checks his altimeter, it's time to pull the rip cord. His hand is clenched and he has barely reached three before he's pulling with all his strength. The parachute blossoms open above him, jerking him back and upwards, the harness cutting into his armpits and sides.

Damon opens his eyes in shock, and he's falling. His perception of time is distorted, everything slows down until there is nothing, only him and the sky above that seems to swallow him whole. His hand reaches out, kissing the heavens, grasping the endless crevasse of blue. Everything is a blur, a blur that swirls out of existence. Suspended in the air, he closes his eyes and surrenders himself into the infinite sky all around him.

Suddenly he's jolted violently. He doesn't know what's happening, the world rushes by and he inherently knows pain is coming. It goes by fast, yet slow too... Then the violent impact. He feels his bones move in a way they shouldn't. Without looking he knows there is blood seeping from skin that seconds ago was smooth. He doesn't move - anything to delay the part where he takes in what he looks like now. Torn and dirty skin, both reddened, weeping and pain bursting from every pore. His head hurts and the last thing he hears is Ric's voice screaming his name.

* * *

Intense bursts off pain are a harbinger of his return to consciousness. Somehow he manages to crack his eyelids into the barest of slits but what he sees is indistinguishable. A thin tendril of white light makes it through and it's too much. His brain explodes with excruciating pain, causing him to close them reflexively. His stomach roils with wave after wave of unrelenting nausea, somehow he manages to bite it back.

With his eyes still closed, he listens to the incessant noises surrounding him. The whoosh of the ventilator, is that a tube in his mouth? The high pitched blip of something else, squealing loudly now with his heart hammering against his chest. His own blood rushing in his ears, obliterating every coherent thought, save one. Pain, so much that he wants to curl up and die. The burn is everywhere, his arms, legs, back, permeating every inch of his flesh. It spreads through his entire body like a swarm of locusts, eating away at tissue, muscle and bone.

He prays for death, waits for it... Yet something primal inside him refuses to yield to it. That natural instinct, the will to survive will not let him succumb. It's as if fighting is ingrained in every bone, muscle, joint, nerve, vein and artery. And so he tries again, wrenching open his lids and ignoring the dizzying agony that comes with it. He cannot see anything but he can feel. He can feel the painful shift in his trunk and the awful heaviness in his legs, the tingling in his fingertips… he feels pain all over, he both welcomes and hates it.

He's alive and will not fall prey to the darkness, not again. He pushes past the fire in his brain to question what happened to him? How long has he been here? Why is he in so much pain? What's wrong with him?

But most significantly... _What the hell is his name? _

* * *

_I know there's a plethora of amnesia fics but we tried to put our own little spin on this one. We hope you enjoy watching it unfold. _

_Eva sends a huge thanks to all of you. She's out of the hospital finally. _

_We hope you all have a wonderful long weekend here in the States and wonderful one everywhere else. We'll see you next time. _


	2. Remember My Name

"Hi,"_ she_ smiles, looking up at him as she sets a vase of sunflowers on his bedside chest of drawers.

He considers the woman and her smile that seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that an unexpected warmth rushes through him._ If only he could remember her. _

"How are you feeling today?" she sits down next to his bed and lays her hand on his forearm. _She's always touching him._

"The same, I hurt," he grimaces as he tries to shift a little in bed.

"That pain lets you know you're alive. I don't want to say you should be grateful for it, but it's better than the alternative," she adds, her eyes drifting towards the window for a moment._ He has the feeling that this isn't the first time she's gently chided him. _

"Is something wrong?" he asks, noticing her distant look.

She shakes her head. "I picked these flowers, the nurse gave me a vase. I wanted to brighten up your room, you always keep it so dark."

"To match my mood," he retorts, turning away from her.

"The darkness won't last forever, you'll remember eventually."

"What makes you so sure? You don't know anymore than I do," he snaps, scowling at her.

"You're right I don't," she squeezes his arm. He finds the small gesture unexpectedly comforting.

"I'm not naïve, Damon, I know it may take some time, maybe a lot of it."

"I wish I was as confident as you," he sighs in frustration.

"I have faith."

"Faith? That's it?" he laughs but it's a reaction and doesn't reach his insanely blue eyes, it's like they're made of stardust and then cut out of the sky.

She can't help but feel for him, his self doubt is obvious to anyone who bothers to look. "If you're going to laugh at me, I'll leave," she starts to stand.

"No, please," he shakes his head. "Stay - watch some TV with me?"

"Well, since you asked nicely," she winks and reaches for the remote, flicking through the channels till she finds a movie that they both might enjoy. Sometime later, Damon's light snore snags her attention. As quietly as possible, she gets up and leaves his room, gently closing the door behind her..

* * *

Another day, another round of bustle in and out of his hospital room. Their visits are always brief and the smiles never reach their eyes. Impossible to miss. Impossible to deny. He knows that he's screwed royally by the fact he's pretty much stuck in bed, both legs casted, an arm too and his belly is a roadmap of surgical incisions.

He has no recollection of who these people are, who he is or even where he came from but he knows one thing with absolute certainty, he's scared.

One guy who claims to be his brother lurks at his bedside along with a man that calls himself dad. How is it that he can't recall any of them?

And then there's _that_ woman, the one who is always invading his space, although he has no idea where she is now, she comes and goes with no rhyme or reason. He could ask_ them_, his family - but somehow he hopes he will remember on his own.

He knows his name, he's had it bludgeoned into him but it makes no impact at all. None of the names do, and he's well aware that it has to be painful for all of them, the fact that he has no recognition whatsoever. He sees the woman - _his mother -_ struggling to stop herself from crying. It should hurt, he supposes, because she's his mom and wants her son back.

Not long after regaining consciousness, she told him about the day of the accident. He was skydiving with someone named Ric when another jumper got too close. Their parachutes tangled midair and his broken body is the result. They didn't tell him at first but then let it slip that the other man died on impact with the unforgiving ground.

Fortunately…or unfortunately, he does not remember crashing to the earth at breakneck speed. From what he's been told, it's a miracle that he didn't perish too and is aware that he's lucky to still be sucking air. His first recollection is of waking in the hospital was the whoosh of his ventilator as it breathed for him and pain worse than anything he could have ever imagined. He has no memory of who Damon Salvatore was before but he cannot allow the darkness to pull him under again.

And yet the road ahead is daunting. Multiple fractures, internal injuries and a blood clot no less… His doctors informed him that he underwent several surgeries while comatose to repair his fractures and internal injuries with the possibility of more orthopedic procedures. He wonders how many more ugly scars he'll have before the last cut is made? In the meantime, he is in near constant pain and his anger is fueled over the futility of it all. It unfurls inside his belly like a beautiful but deadly flower, poisoning everything he is.

The rational side of him knows that it's no one's fault that he's here except maybe the dead guy. Still he wants to place blame, he wants to lash out at someone, and so he focuses his fury on his family, the ones he loves the most...

* * *

"The first time my dad took me fishing, I was just a little kid, 5 or 6, I don't remember for sure. A huge catfish bit on the line, and pulled so hard that I fell into the lake," Elena shakes her head at the memory. "My mom jumped in to pull me out, it was a long time before I'd go back in the boat." She raises her eyes, noticing Damon's far off look. "I don't mean to bore you," she slides her chair back to stand up.

His own eyes snap to hers. "Don't go. You're not boring me, it's just frustrating you know that I can't remember. It sounded real nice, I wonder if I have any of those happy childhood memories?" his gaze drops to his lap where his hand is gripping the sheet with exasperation.

Although she can't understand the agony of not knowing, she understands his dispiritedness. Reaching over, she lays her hand on his fist and it immediately relaxes.

"Maybe tomorrow the nurses can help you get in a wheelchair, then I can take you for a walk... I mean, if that's okay with you?"

His eyes drift to the window, the small swath of sun poking through. Sighing, he glances at her hand laying atop his. "Maybe," he starts to say when a nurse walks in the room.

"I have your shot for you Damon," Bonnie tells him, her eyes drifting from him to the young woman.

"I'll go then. I'll see you tomorrow," she stands up, nods at Bonnie and walks out of the room.

"She's a nice girl," Bonnie remarks, pulling down his covers to expose his belly.

"Seems so," Damon grimaces when the needle goes in. "Why do you have to do that?" he snaps, pulling his gown down.

"So you don't get anymore blood clots," she raises an eyebrow then walks out, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"What's your name?"

She gently tries to break free from his hold but he doesn't let her. It's not the first time he's asking._ If only she could tell him everything_. But she won't spoil these moments... "You'll remember soon enough and then..."

"And then?"

"And then, you'll know and your life will return to normal."

"It all sounds so simple, if only...," he sighs and squeezes her hand one more time. "Why do I have a feeling it might be a mess, my life I mean?"

She chuckles, that ringing laugh of hers. "Nothing is ever simple, Damon. Life isn't like that. You don't get to choose which memories you want back, you get the good with the bad... It all comes as part of a package."

"I don't care, I still wish I could remember you."

She doesn't answer, just gets up and bends down to kiss his forehead. "You should sleep, I'll be back tomorrow."

_Perhaps he'll be lucky enough to dream something real about her..._

* * *

"Damon," a man opens the door a crack and looks in to see a blue eyed man staring at him.

"And you might be?" he asks, crumpling up the napkin he was holding and knocking it off the bed.

"I'm your best friend, Ric's my name. You and I went skydiving together when this," he sweeps his arm out in front of him, "happened."

"So I can blame you for making me jump out of a perfectly good airplane?"

"At least you haven't completely lost your sense of humor," the guy laughs, and pulls over a chair.

"That's the only thing then. My mind is like a black hole..." The darkness engulfs his thoughts and stretches out in front of him like a map, one without people, cities or roads. It's a little awkward but with Ric, strangely enough he doesn't feel like he's in an alternate universe.

"My girlfriend was here, she comes pretty often. Or is she my wife...?" he asks experimentally, hoping Ric,_ his friend_, won't pick up on his unease.

"God no!" Ric rises his eyebrow. "Wouldn't think she'd be the first in line. She was adamantly opposed to our little hobby in the first place. Seems miracles happen," he adds mysteriously, leaving Damon contemplating about true nature of his and her relationship once again.

* * *

"There was the time I was surprised on my twenty fourth birthday," she laughs, remembering the evening. "I was grumpy because I thought they all forgot so I went to Dempsey's Brewery, it's a pub on Broadway, to have a few and they were all there."

Damon looks at her, trying to remember that night, anything about this woman. He feels an incredibly strong connection to her and yet there is no memory he can cull from. The more he struggles, reaches for something flickering on the edges of his mind, the more frustrated he gets.

"Damon?" she lays her hand on his arm. Feeling the tingles, his eyes immediately snap towards it. He blows out a puff of air, angry that he can't remember celebrating her birthday or his own, making love with her. For all intents and purposes, she's a stranger to him.

He forces a smile, trying to make it look genuine although he suspects she'll see right through his attempt. "It sounds like it was a good time."

"The owner is a family friend, he let us stay till closing time and then made sure we had someone sober to take us home," she looks up and meets his eyes. He finds himself mesmerized. Those brown eyes are a million hues, it makes him wonder what the word "brown" even means. They are the forest and the autumnal leaves, the soil in summer and after the rains. How could he ever reduce something so spellbinding to one word, when the colors invite him to marvel in their simplicity? Even though there's no recognition at all when he looks at her, it's not hard to understand why he's with her.

A knock on the door ends the moment. Damon looks up to see Ric poking his head in. This guy, _his friend, _stops by quite often.

"Damon, if you have company, I can come back?"

"No, I'll let you visit," the girl interrupts, and quickly departs leaving Damon alone with the man.

"She's pretty," Ric remarks, taking the seat she just vacated.

"I wish I could remember," Damon mumbles morosely.

"I'm not going to tell you it'll come back because I am sure everyone else has. All I can say is I have hope," Ric squeezes his shoulder in a vain attempt to offer a little solace.

_I have faith, she said._

_I have hope, Ric offered._

_Maybe he should too?_

Damon sighs, flicking on the TV.

"Don't try so hard okay?"

"Easier said," Damon's voice trails off. Then he settles back into his pillows to watch a ballgame with his best friend, _so-called._

* * *

Hearing a knock on his room door, Damon doesn't look up from his newspaper but raises his voice to tell the intruder to come in.

"Oh it's you," he mumbles, lifting his eyes off the page for a moment.

"Well you're in a mood," she gets out before a sneeze escapes. Damon notices the way she clutches her belly and the grimace that forms on her face. She covers it up in no time, replacing it with a pointed look. "If you want to sit in here, fine but you can do it yourself," she turns to leave.

"Wait, I thought you were going to take me outside."

"I was but if you're going to have that attitude..."

"Come on, lady, don't you think I have a right to feel a little frustrated? I know nothing about anyone, only who they're supposed to be to me."

"You can stop feeling sorry for yourself any time..." she arches her brows, earning an eye roll from him.

"You've got a lot of nerve, you have a past, mine is blank. I know nothing, not even about myself?" he spits in consternation.

"You're Damon and I'm your... you'll know soon enough who I am. Maybe if you just stop trying so hard, something will break through the darkness in here," she touches his temple.

"You think you know so much, it's not that simple."

Now she's frustrated, and stoops over gingerly so they're eye to eye. "If you're going to be in such a foul mood, I'm going to leave."

He watches her pull the door open and put a foot over the threshold. "Just stop okay? I want to go outside," he gestures towards the window with a jerk of his head.

"Are you going to play nice?"

"Yes, mam," and a reluctant smile forms at her chutzpah.

"Alright," she walks behind him and starts to push his chair. They make their way through the hospital corridor, first stopping in the cafeteria where she purchases a bottle of juice for each of them then they walk outside through the sliding doors to the Healing Garden. There are flowers, trees, fruit trees and benches, each carved with an inspirational quote. She maneuvers his chair to a secluded one, she puts the breaks on his transportation then sits down on the bench.

"Well?" she unscrews the lid, slides a straw in Damon's watermelon flavored water then holds it up for him to take a swallow.

"It's good, an understated taste."

"It's my favorite," Elena remarks, taking a swallow from her own bottle.

Damon watches her subtle mannerisms as she takes in their surroundings. He notices the aroma of lilacs too, reminds him of a story he read once of the lilacs blooming when Theresienstadt Concentration Camp in Czechoslovakia was liberated...

"Damon, you out here?" comes a voice from the other side of the garden.

"Over here Kol," he whistles.

"Well would you look at the time, I have to run," Elena gets up and hurries away just before Kol appears from behind a row of tall bushes.

"I'm glad to find you here," his therapist remarks, getting behind Damon to push him inside for a session. Upon reaching the physical therapy gym, he wheels Damon over to the pulleys and has him work his arm muscles. As soon as he finishes that, he hooks up some bands and has him work some more, then he uses a lift to lay him down on a mat so he can work his muscles.

"Did you happen to see that girl I was with in the garden, you know when you showed up, do you know her name?"

Kol pauses a moment, and recalls the brunette slipping into the building. "Yeah, that's Elena. She is a beauty."

"Elena, that's her name?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I remember her?"

"You will Damon, don't push yourself so hard, when your mind is ready to burst through the barricade, it'll happen."

"I hope you're right," he says softly and expels a heavy breath.

_He's so tired of hearing that. _

At last, he got a name though.

Elena...

_How does Kol know that when he doesn't?_

* * *

_Thank you all for all so much. Both of us are thrilled to the response. You're all terrific!_

_Chapter title: 'Remember My Name' by House of Lords._

_If you like amnesia stories, my friend Zoe - aka Daddysadist - has one called 'Forget Me Not'. _

_Have a safe and wonderful evening. We'll see you next time. _


	3. High Enough

Damon's eyes lazily roll open, glazed over with the remnants of a dream. "Hi," he mumbles, rubbing them softly.

"I know I shouldn't wake you but tonight is the Perseids Meteor Shower. I thought maybe we could push your bed closer to the window so we can watch them... Unless you don't want to?"

Blowing out a breath, he tries to straighten himself up. Still every little move he makes causes intense pain. Contrary to all of his other injuries, his concussion is mild - or so the doctor tells him - but it's enough to give him headaches in addition to everything else he's been through. And yet when he looks in her eyes, he's powerless to deny her anything.

"Actually I like that idea. Do you mind going to ask the nurse if they can help me into a wheelchair, we could go outside... it would enhance the experience," he waggles his brows playfully.

She bobs her head excitedly and hurries out of the room, returning shortly with Honey, and two male nursing assistants. One takes his legs and the others his trunk and with very little effort, they have him in the chair with his legs extended. "Will you ask Bonnie if it's time for a pain pill?" Damon asks Brady, one of hospital staff that he's befriended.

"Sure Damon," he nods and holds the door open for Elena to push him out of the room. On their way to the gardens outside, she steers him to the nurse's station so Bonnie can give him an Oxycodone.

"I'll come out and check on you a little later," the young nurse remarks, handing Damon a pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks Bon-Bon," he winks at her.

"You're the only one that's allowed to call me that," she laughs and walks down the hall when a call light goes on.

As soon as they're outside, Elena pushes his wheelchair to a darker part of the garden so the hospital lights don't interfere as much with their view of the heavens. "Look," Elena points to a bright light shooting across the night sky followed quickly by another. She sits down on a bench with Damon's chair parked in next to her.

"The Perseids have presented a scintillating display for 2,000 years, according to NASA."

"So you're an astronomer?" Damon quirks an eyebrow.

"No, I looked it up on the internet," she sticks her tongue out and continues with her eyes peeled to the sky above.

"Tell me more, I know you want to," he teases, winking at her.

"The meteors can be traced to the Perseus constellation, from which they get their name. They travel at 132,000 miles per hour, which creates their vivid streaks of light. They can reach between 3,000 and 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit during this shower. "

Damon relaxes into his chair and stares at the vast expanse above them. Some meteors only have faint, quick streaks. Others are brighter and can appear to sail across the sky for several seconds, leaving a glowing smoke trail. "This was a great idea..."

"You like it?" Elena ever so gingerly moves her hand close to one of his, brushing hers against it. Damon drops his gaze to their hands and without hesitation links their fingers, immediately feeling the warmth.

"Thank you for including me," his voice trails off and then, his lips are on hers, and she doesn't have time to react because his tongue dips into her mouth. It takes her a millisecond to realize that she's kissing him back. Her eyes have fluttered shut and in the darkness she sees light exploding. All she can focus on is the inferno and how with every beat of her heart, it spreads throughout her body.

On the soft moan that escapes her mouth, Damon has the intoxicating feeling of diving head first into an erupting volcano. Most of all, the way she tastes is familiar like cotton candy and midnights under turning galaxies. The kiss is breathtaking, her mouth is hot and her heart is close.

When "Damon" in Bonnie's voice from across the courtyard, he Reluctantly pulls back. With his eyes locked on hers, he clears his throat. "Over here Bon-Bon."

Dropping his head, he closes them and tries to latch onto some sense of déjà vu or the feelings that are spreading like wildfire inside of him. Being here with her, it's as if time and space become the finest point imaginable, as if time collapses into one tiny speck and explodes at light speed. It's almost as though his universe begins and ends with her. He could run forever, search forever, but in the end, he's convinced that every path must lead to _her... _

_How many times have they sat like this outside, how many times has he lost himself in her, drowning in this sweet agony of longing, his heart ready to jump out of his chest?_

"I just came to see what your pain number is now?" Bonnie mentions, raising her eyes to the sky. "Look there," she points at a shower of light shooting across the darkness.

"6, it's a 6," he meets Elena's eyes then raises his to the sky, enjoying the show that mother nature is performing for them.

"You about ready to come in?" she asks, looking at her patient and then turning to Elena adds, "You should get some rest too."

"We'll be in soon, Bonnie. Thanks for checking on us."

_Even Bonnie takes Elena as her own, looking out for her wellbeing. Everyone who meets her must love her..._

"No problem, the door is locked now so you'll have to go around to the ER entrance. Do you want me to send Brady and Chase out to help?"

Elena shakes her head. "I can handle it."

"I have to get back to work," she walks away, leaving the two of them alone.

"Is it always like that?" he can't stop the words before they're out of his mouth.

She smiles and lays her hand on his... When he looks at her it's as if her every breath is floating into the air like midnight smoke. When his lips touched hers, it felt like the world stopped, leaving just the two of them to wander the earth together.

"Elena?"

Her eyes widen as she realizes he said her name. _How does he...?_

"Damon... I," she stops when Brady's voice comes from behind her.

She smiles and follows behind as the man pushes Damon inside. When they reach his room, Chase is waiting to help put him back to bed.

"Goodnight _Elena_."

"Night, Damon," she whispers then walks away. He keeps his eyes on her retreating form, turning away only when Brady pushes into his room...

_If only he could remember..._

* * *

The sun streams through the window waking Damon up when his face heats under its warmth. Raising his arm, he drapes it across his eyes. He can't stop the mischievous smile from forming on his lips when he thinks of Elena. Is she waking up now too? A happy sigh escapes at the same time his door flies open, Zoe, one of the nurses aides has his breakfast tray.

"Good morning, Damon," she greets him a with a smile as she sets it down on his over the bed table. With a little help from her, he gets up high enough in bed and raises the head so he can eat.

"Thanks," he gives her a genuine smile, takes the lid off, picks up a piece of bacon and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Put your call light on when you want to bathe," she says on her way out.

Before the door can swing shut, he looks up just as his parents walk through it, followed by his younger brother. He's curious about him cause he never has much to say.

"Hey."

"Good morning," his mother leans over and kisses his temple.

"How was your night?" his dad pulls a chair over for his wife and then grabs one for himself, setting it beside Lily. Stefan stands by the window, occasionally glancing outside.

"Actually I slept all night, well except when Brady came in to take my vitals and help me turn. They got this dressing on my ass so I won't get a bedsore. They're really gnarly, he googled some pictures for me," Damon shudders at the thought.

"That's the last thing you need," his mother agrees.

Giuseppe can't help but notice the way his son's eyes are shining this morning... "I'm very happy to see it mind you but what has you in such a good mood?"

"I am in a good mood, dad," Damon leans back into the pillows and lets the happiness soak right into his bones. He wants this feeling to always be there, even when he's an old man bouncing a grandchild on his lap, his eyes drop closed momentarily as he savors the thought. For the first time in forever his body and mind relax.

"And what is the reason for this hocus pocus?" the older Salvatore teases.

"My girlfriend." Elena's image appears in his mind. Her deep alluring eyes captivate him. They're flecks of gold dancing within the deep swirls of cocoa, making them appear to have a mystery hidden inside just waiting to be discovered.

"What? Katherine was here, I thought she was in Europe with her family?" Lily's gaze drifts from her husband to Damon. He notices the way his brother perks up at the mention of that name.

"Who's Katherine? I'm talking about Elena."

"I don't know who this Elena is... but Damon, you're engaged to Katherine."

* * *

"Wait up, Elena," Caroline's voice penetrates the haze. They've been best friends for practically as long as she's been alive. As much as she wants to ignore it and take a nap herself, she knows Caroline well enough to know that she won't give up.

Putting a smile on her face, she turns around as the blonde closes the distance between them.

"You look like you could use a Rip Van Winkle like sleep," Caroline remarks, eyeing the now prominent dark circles under her eyes.

"Thanks, yes I could and what's that?" Elena points to the plastic bag she's carrying.

"Just some Jolly Ranchers for you to suck on."

"That's nice, Care. Thanks." the two women walk side by side. "Should we go for a walk?"

"Good idea. Did you see your man of mystery today?"

"Not yet today, we watched the meteors for awhile last evening though," she steps back and steps out when Caroline pulls the door open. They sit outside of the cafeteria on one of the picnic tables. Elena closes her eyes and faces the sun, letting the warmth fill her body. "He's not mysterious Caroline, he has amnesia, there's a difference."

"Yeah I know," she squeezes her friend's hand. "It must be hard on him, not knowing anyone, I suppose everyone is telling him that it'll happen eventually."

"I told him as much, I suspect his family and friends have too. He gets frustrated and isn't always the most pleasant person to be around but I think it's because he's scared."

"I suppose that's a natural reaction but if he is mean to you, he'll be on the receiving end of a visit from me," Caroline opens one of the candies and plops it in her mouth.

"And what are you going to do? Blow your bubble gum in his face?" Elena shakes her head and pops a lemon Jolly Rancher for herself.

"Ooh burn," Caroline nudges Elena with her elbow and they both break out in laughter...

* * *

The sun streams through the windows, yet her mind is clouded with grey. The other evening had been fun but today brings a new challenge... She pauses what she's doing to consider whether or not it really has to be such a big deal. Sighing, she drops a couple things in a bag, with each one, her melancholy grows. Hearing the tell tale creak of the door opening, she turns around and smiles at the young woman who walks inside, her eyes immersed on her tablet.

"Hello Elena."

"Hi," she sits on the edge of the bed while Meredith takes the chair. "The big day has finally arrived. How do you feel?"

"I'm good," she nods, her eyes dropping to her hands that are knotted on her lap.

The woman eyes her curiously. "Is everything alright?"

Elena forces a smile. "Yes, of course, why do you ask?"

"No reason," she stands up. "I' want to see you in ten days to 2 weeks okay?"

"Absolutely," Elena stands and walks her to the door. "Thank you for everything."

The woman nods her head and walks out the door, closing it behind her. Elena finishes putting things away then slips through the door and down the hall, stopping at his room. She pokes her head in the door, putting a huge smile on her face until he looks up.

"Hi," she starts but the words die on her lips as soon as their eyes meet. His stormy glare stops her cold - causing her to visibly wilt before her next clipped words are uttered, "Um is something wrong?"

"I don't know who you are or what you want," he seethes.

For the first time, since he woke up in a hospital bed, he reached for his phone after his parents left and went through the contact list. He hadn't bothered till now because he knew it would frustrate him to no end. Carefully he read every name on the list. There was "mom", "dad", "Stef", "Ric"... there was also a Kat. Did he call her that? Even more names that didn't ring a bell.

_But no Elena._

Burning rage explodes throughout his body like a deadly poison. "Who are you?" he demands, his hand twisting the sheet so tightly that it's distracting. "I asked you a question," he hisses when she doesn't answer.

Feeling every single pound of her heart, she looks over her shoulders to make sure there isn't someone else he's aiming his fire at but finds no one. "You know who I am, Elena," she nervously bites down on her lower lip.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"The... there is no game. I don't know what you're getting at?" she retorts defensively and takes a step back.

Anger boils deep inside and fury sweeps off him in ferocious waves. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I don't want anything from you," she swallows thickly at the utter disdain reflected in his wild, almost feral stare.

"Liar," he screams, allowing the unbridled fury to swallow him whole. He throws all his frustration, his broken heart into it._ He's been played._

Before she can even begin to defend herself, to explain - he goes in for the kill - "It's all been a lie, you're nothing to me, nothing and yet you led me to believe otherwise."

"No, that's not true," she shakes her head back and forth.

"Get out of here, I never want to see you again," he spits, contempt radiating from him.

His lethal stare is like a knife to her ribs, its sharp point plunging deeply. Deliberation is over. He is judge, jury, executioner and completely unrecognizable to her. With tears threatening to fall, and her heart about to hammer out of her chest, she backs up to the door and pulls it open.

Elena looks back once more. His eyes are narrowed, rigid, cold, and hard. In that moment she knows he's too far away... She draws in a deep breath then slips out of his room, only letting her tears escape when she hears the thud of the door as it falls closed.

* * *

_We still have several chapters left..._

_Thanks everyone for all of your kind words and amazing reviews. _

_Chapter title: 'High Enough' by Damn Yankees._

_We hope you all have a terrific day. We'll see you next time. _


	4. Silver and Katherine

Damon's laying on his belly, stretched out on the physical therapy table while Kol works on the tight muscles of his back and upper arms. He's had a long session today, he welcomes the pain, the more he hurts, the less time he'll have to think about that little minx, he doesn't even want to say her name. Problem is, he can't control his dreams and it's to_ her_ that they take him. And it's only been a week...

The very thought makes him furious all over again. She knew it was wrong and did it regardless, made him believe she was someone important to him. She simply didn't care and took every opportunity to pull him in deeper. Without even realizing it, his fingernails are digging into his palms, he relaxes them only when Kol notices the rigid set of his frame.

"What's eating at you?"

"I was just thinking about something," he lies, trying to relax. The last thing he wants to do is ever mention her name again. If he doesn't say it, maybe, just maybe, some of his bitterness will ebb.

"I'm a good listener..."

"I feel angry, lost and confused... like a tangled mess of yarn, endless and at most times unyielding."

"If I could snap my fingers and give you back what you lost, I would."

"Yeah, I know, thanks Kol," Damon lays his head on his forearm and closes his eyes while his therapist continues his massage.

* * *

When he feels the sensation of arms on his chest, Damon awakens without warning, eyes fling so wide each iris is a perfect orb of blue water. After a second or two his head turns like a ventriloquist's dummy with a slacked mouth, "Who are you?"

"Damon, it's me, Katherine, your fiancé," she flashes a large, emerald-cut diamond in front of his still sleep laden eyes. "Surely you know me?"

He looks at her, there's no denying she's beautiful, a lot like _her _in that respect. Her long silky hair in ringlets hang to below her breasts. Her figure nearly takes his breath away._ How is it even remotely possible that he can't remember kissing those lips, caressing those voluptuous breasts or running his hands over her ample curves? _

But it's her eyes that give him pause. There's something dark about them...

"Katherine? When did you get here?" he rubs his tired ones with the insides of his palms then raises the head of the bed so he can take in her appearance. She's wearing what he assumes is designer wear from head to toe including the large Burberry bag, he sees the inside label when she sets it on his over the bed table.

"I told mama and daddy that I needed to get to you. I would have come as soon as I heard but I had to attend a State Dinner in Paris with President Macron. I simply couldn't miss it. You should have seen me Damon, I was wearing a Chanel gown and heels. My makeup was done by Pat McGrath, I have to show you," she pulls a cellphone out of her bag and scrolls through photos till she finds what she's looking for.

"See," she shoves it in his face.

Taking it from her hand, he looks at it, it's indeed her, cozying up to a man and an older lady. "Who's the stiff?"

"Damon!? That's the President and his wife, Brigitte. I insisted on a selfie. I look so good," she takes the phone from him and stares at it herself.

"Why were you in Europe instead of here - with me - your fiancé?" he asks, wondering she's only now showing up, considering he's been in the hospital for some time.

"Well, Damon, you're the one who insisted I go along with my parents. It wasn't all personal, I was looking for locations for our wedding. I had my heart set on Paris and the Notre Dame Cathedral but that dreadful fire destroyed that dream," she brushes the back of her hand against her forehead with a melodramatic flair.

"Notre Dame? We're marrying somewhere in Europe? Am I rich or what?"

"You have plenty of money but my daddy is loaded. Surely you must remember me, Damon?"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't," Damon considers her and nothing.

"I told you not to go skydiving with that reprobate friend of yours," she huffs then brushes him off, "Well it doesn't matter, I chose St. Vitus in Prague and the invitations go out next week."

"Don't you think it would be wise to postpone it? I don't know when I'll be able to walk again..."

"Oh sweetheart," she sets her phone down and walks over to the bed, clasps his face in her hands and kisses him soundly. When he opens his eyes, she's smiling at him like the Cheshire cat. "We cannot postpone our wedding, my Carolina Herrera gown is already ordered."

Damon sucks in a breath when she steps away and sits back down. "Can you call someone in here to move this chair closer to you?"

"It's not heavy, just slide it over."

"You expect me to do that?"

"Please tell me you're really not this much of a diva," he pushes his call light on. Brady comes in, arching an eyebrow when the brunette makes her request. When she's seated again, she smiles up at him, links their fingers and drops her eyes back to her phone.

He stares at her for several moments and then reaches for his water. Just as the edge of his finger grazes it, she jumps up and holds it for him. Leaning forward, she brushes her full lips against his ear shell. "Maybe we will have to rethink the date. I want my tiger in top shape for the wedding night," she purrs and licks the lobe then sits back down.

His eyes are wide when suddenly the door opens and he's never been happier to see his mother.

"Hi Dam...," the words die on Lily's lips when she sees his visitor. "Katherine!"

"Hello Lily, Giuseppe," she lifts her hand and mock waves at them.

Damon can't help but notice that the temperature in the room drops considerably and it has nothing to do with the thermostat.

"When did you get here?" Lily watches Katherine get up and walk to the bathroom before moving another chair to his bedside.

"A little while ago. I was in Paris, I came as soon as I could get away," she says loudly while fingering her hair in the mirror.

Damon notices how tense his mother's posture is, not at all what he's used to seeing on her. He watches Katherine primping constantly. He thinks she must be great in bed cause if he's supposed to be in love with this woman, there's not even a glimmer of a feeling inside when she touches him.

The door flies open to reveal a couple of transporters. "What's going on?"

"We're here to take you to radiology. Dr. Parker ordered some films of your legs," one of them replies.

"Do you have to take him, I just arrived? Damon, do you want me to have them set up a cot for me, I could stay with you?"

"Katherine, I don't think you'd be very comfortable here..." he looks at his mom and then to the brunette bombshell just before the men slide him onto a cart and wheel him out of the room.

* * *

The moonlight spills onto his chest and shoulders, Damon turns his head to the left to look through the window at the full moon, hanging like a great luminous pearl on the radiant breast of heaven. He can't help but remember the night he sat outside with_ her_, doing something as simple as watching streaks of light shooting across the great expanse of sky.

What a contrast that was to what his life with Katherine must be like. Opulent clothing and parties with the who's who of society. Did he enjoy such pomposity? Katherine's beautiful, there's no denying it but is that all he wants out of a relationship? When he was in intensive care and close to dying, he wonders how she could _not_ be here? If she truly loves him, wouldn't she have dropped everything to come to his side? Perhaps say her last goodbyes?

Somehow he knows without any trace of doubt that _she _would have dropped everything to come to him under the same circumstances.

It would take a blindfold to not notice how tense his family is around her. His mom is tolerant while it's more than obvious that his dad can barely contain his dislike for his fiancé. The only exception is curiously enough, his brother Stefan who seems to hang on her every word. You'd think she hung the moon the way he acts around her and Katherine eats it up.

Hearing a rap on the door he mumbles "come in," hoping it's not her.

"I have your evening meds," Bonnie pushes her computer into the room.

"Okay," he extends his good arm so she can scan his hospital bracelet. "Um, Bon, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you seen her?"

"Who's her?" she asks, scanning his melatonin.

"Elena," he utters her name for the first time since she left his room that morning.

"No, I haven't. She was a really nice person. I miss her..."

"Yeah," he utters under his breath, so low that Bonnie doesn't catch it.

"Isn't your girlfriend here now?"

"How do you know, she's never been here when you're on duty and I know I haven't said anything...?"

"Word gets around," she looks at him pointedly then hands him his pills, and holds the water for him to swallow.

"That bad?" he leans back into his pillows.

"Damon, it's your life, what I or anyone else thinks doesn't matter."

"But what if it... what if she's _not_ who I want anymore?"

"Only you can make that decision," she meets his eyes then backs out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"And this is me with Prince Albert and Princess Charlene of Monaco," Katherine explains, showing him another photo of herself from her European excursion. "I'm wearing Elie Saab," she points out the gown with gradient shades of purple.

"It's beautiful, Katherine," he leans back into his pillow. She's sharing the bed with him, leaning against his arm as she shows him picture after picture of herself. He wonders how many more she has on her phone.

"You have a lot of them," he fakes a smile when she looks up at him.

"Damon, of course, I have a lot. It's a 400 GB memory card."

"Wonderful," he mumbles under his breath.

"Did you say..." she stops when someone speaks his name.

"Damon," a voice comes through the crack in the door.

"You!" Katherine snarls, jumps off the bed, grabs the knob, whips it open and moves to stand toe to toe with him.

Words leave Ric. He stares into those umber eyes burning with anger. "Katherine!" he fights the intense urge to roll his own.

As if stuck underwater, everything is slow and warbled as she points a shaky finger in his face. "Do you have nothing to say for yourself?"

Damon listens intently... waiting to hear why Katherine has her claws out.

"I don't owe you anything."

"You most certainly do," she crosses her arms over her chest, projecting an imposing figure. "I told you that he was not to go skydiving and you let him anyway. Now he doesn't know who I am," she screeches.

"JFC, Katherine, he's old enough to make his own decisions. I didn't force him to do anything, he wanted to go, didn't you?" he turns back to Damon who seems to be enjoying their verbal sparring immensely.

"I don't know, did I?" his eyes dart from his friend to his fiancé.

"This is pointless. I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow darling," she moves to Damon and kisses him fiercely.

Damon suspects it's more for Ric's benefit than his own. "Bye, bye," he flicks his wrist when she vacates the room.

"The brunette typhoon returned, lucky you," Ric laughs, plopping down in the chair beside his bed.

Damon grimaces and rolls his head to the side to look towards the window. A brunette passes in the parking lot and for a moment he holds his breath till she turns and it's not _her. _Sighing, he picks up his pitcher and takes a swallow of water.

Ric notices the melancholy and although he could blame it on Katherine, somehow he knows it's something else. "Do you want to talk about what's troubling you?"

Damon blows out a breath and tells him all about the other vexing brunette. "I mentioned to you albeit tentatively that my girlfriend visited, how come you didn't mention Katherine then?" he asks, puzzled by that.

"Who else would you have been talking about but Katherine? It didn't seem out of the ordinary that she'd be here, although come to think about it, it would've been a little out of character for her to drop everything and come."

"I guess," he concedes, his mind still on the other woman.

Ric takes a swallow from his soda can. "So why do you think this Elena person did that, pretended to be your girlfriend? It's weird."

"I know it's weird but I don't know why she did what she did."

"You mean you didn't demand an answer before you, metaphorically speaking, threw her out the door?"

Damon's posture slumps and he plops back against the pillows. "No, no I didn't," he admits, only now realizing it was stupid to let her go without an explanation.

* * *

Moving without pain, without aches, is just one thing he used to take for granted. Today his muscles feel as though they have been flash-burned with acid from the inside - just sufficient to make them move like the living cells have been replaced by aging rubber bands, thick and twisted. No longer are they one cohesive machine of blood and bone. They are the enemy, decaying and angry. His eyes fall again to the steps. Before his foot moves an inch he feel his jaw clench in anticipation.

Pain throbs in his gut, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It feels like someone has their hand in there and is squeezing his organs either as hard as they can. When it wanes he can relax, when it returns he can only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep until it passes.

"You can do it, Damon," Kol encourages him to pedal with his arms, strengthening them a little every day.

Something flashes beneath the surface of Damon's hardened expression and he looks at him, trying to understand the sudden shift.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He lays his hand on the piece of equipment, stopping the motion of Damon's arms.

"Well I don't remember a goddammed thing and I have a fiancé who thinks she's Princess Diana," he grumbles, dropping his arms.

"It's funny you know..."

"What is?" Damon's eyes shoot to Kol's.

"When Elena was around, you were in a much better mood..." he looks away and smiles at Davina, one of the physical therapy aides. Noticing that his client is slacking, he adds, "You're not done yet..."

"You suck," he puts his arms back in the pedals as best as he can and starts moving them.

"Yep, I'm supposed to, we at Prairie Lakes Healthcare aim to please," he chuckles.

As soon as the timer goes off, Damon stops and looks up at Kol again. "Have you seen her?"

"Elena?"

Damon nods.

"Nope, I haven't seen her since she was discharged..."

Damon's mouth drops open. Every part of him goes on pause while his thoughts struggle to catch up with his stuttering brain.

_She was a patient here too?_

* * *

_So what do you think of Katherine? LOL... Elena will return next chapter... Thanks to all of you for your amazingly positive, encouraging and inspiring reviews. You're the bestest. _

_Chapter title: 'Silver and Katherine' by Half Japanese._

_Thank you Eva. Love you. _

_I did post a little snippet from our Halloween o/s - "The Devil and Miss Gilbert" on the facebook page. _

_Hope you all have an terrific day. Take care and we'll see you next time._


	5. I Remember You

"Did you say discharged?" Damon asks incredulously, his eyes snapping up to Kol's.

"Yeah, you two spent a lot of time together, you didn't know she was a patient?" he steps away to grab the ultrasound machine to massage Damon's muscles before ending their session.

"No...," he pauses to search his mind. He vaguely remembers seeing her with an IV pole but he thought it was part of a dream.

Kol shrugs, squirts some gel on his back and starts to run the wand over his traps and deltoids.

"What was wrong with her?" Damon closes his eyes at how good it feels.

"You know I can't comment on that..."

"Yeah," he mumbles and not for the first time, he wonders if he was too harsh on her.

* * *

"Well, Katherine, it seems you had a marvelous time in Europe, hobnobbing with the rich and famous," Lily forces a smile when the woman shows her another picture of herself, this one she's standing in the Tower of London with the Crown Jewels.

"I did, Lily, I did," she sighs dreamily and moves onto another one.

Lily bites back the groan and forces a smile. "If you'll excuse me dear, I need to use the restroom," she stands, meets Damon's smirk and rolls her eyes at him before slipping out of the room.

"You can show me, Katherine," Stefan slides into the seat his mother vacated. The woman smiles and starts scrolling through her pictures. Stefan oohs and ahs at all of them.

Damon struggles to understand how he could have fallen in love with such a narcissist? She's got looks, voluptuous breasts that he can imagine nibbling on, long, svelte legs that probably wrap around him when he plunges in but from the neck up, she's insufferable.

"Damon," comes her screeching voice, commanding his attention.

"Yes Katherine."

"Slide over, I have some to show you," she stands and moves to the bedside when the fates smile on him. One of the transporters shows up to take him for another PT session.

"Must you take him? I'm his fiancé and I don't want him to go. I have things to discuss with him."

The young man looks up at Damon to make the decision.

"I know it's inconvenient sweetheart, but the stronger I get, the sooner I can get out of here."

"Damon?" she pouts.

"I know dear but it's important," he tries to placate her.

"You bring him back as soon as you can, do you understand?" she barks at the kid.

"Yes mam," he slides the cart next to the bed for Damon to scoot over then wheels him out of the room. Katherine stares at them till they disappear inside the elevator.

* * *

"Hello Elena," Caroline bursts through her front door carrying a bouquet of sunflowers she picked up at Watertown Flowers. She knows they're her best friends favorite and made sure she kept her hospital room bright with them. Pulling out a vase from under the sink, she puts them in water and meanders into the living room to find her.

Elena looks up, smiling when she sees the flowers. "Thank you, you're the best Care."

"And don't you forget it," she winks, sets the vase on the end table then plops down beside her. Taking her hand, she gives it a squeeze. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"I forgot to tell you the hospital called that I forgot my phone charger. They're keeping it at the nurse's desk for me," she picks at the tassels on the pillow she's holding, "I'll just buy a new one."

"Is_ he_ the reason you don't want to pick it up?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Okay, have you talked to your boss yet?"

"Yes, I can go back to work if Dr. Fell gives the okay when I see her again next week."

"That's great news," she tips her head to look at her friend. She knows full well what is causing her melancholy.

"It'll be good to take my mind off things," she looks up and makes an effort but her smile in no way reaches her eyes.

"Take your mind off things or off _him?_"

"You won't let up will you? He threw me out of his room and said horrible things. I didn't lie to him, he just assumed we knew each other before, I'm guilty of letting him."

"Elena..."

"I guess I can't blame him. From his perspective, I did lie, a lie by omission is still a lie," she turns away to swipe away the tears that are threatening to fall.

Caroline frowns at her friend's melancholy.

"I'm okay," Elena blows her nose. "I couldn't sleep one night so I got up to go for a walk. The door to his room was slightly ajar... he was in agony, Care. It physically hurt to hear his cries. No one was around - I suppose they were busy with other patients - so I went in to see if I could help. I talked to him softly just so he'd know he wasn't alone. He seemed to relax a little bit while I was there... it felt good you know... to make a difference. And being with him, helping him, I could forget about what my body was doing to me. At first I thought if they knew I was a stranger - a no one to him - that they'd forbid from seeing him. So instead of telling the truth, I just let them and Damon believe that we meant something to each other. The more time I spent with him, the more complicated it got. I didn't want to lose him," she drops her eyes to her knotted hands. "I had every intention of telling him the truth when he was better, I was about to once but we were interrupted. I never wanted to hurt him, I only wanted to help."

"You love him?"

"Maybe I do," she slouches and lays her head back to stare at the ceiling.

The thought of that man making her friend feel like this infuriates her and she intends to give him a piece of her mind. "Listen, hon, I'll run up to the hospital and pick up your charger tomorrow after work. Right now, I'm going to go get us some carryout for supper. Be right back,"

Without raising her head, Elena says, "sure," then lets her eyes drop shut when the front door closes behind Caroline.

* * *

A sliver of moonlight spills into the room, not enough to ignite the fiery hues of the Indian blanket that Katherine brought though. Rolling his head to the side, he looks through the window to see the sky speckled with stars. With the parking lot as a view, the effect is dulled by the safety lights littering it.

In the moment, the memory of that night with Elena forces itself into his mind. Regret washes over him like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each one is icy cold and sends shivers down his spine. He wishes he could have a rewind but what's been done, can't be undone.

Regret comes to him in these quiet moments, such as when he's going to sleep or listening to Katherine drone on, or when Kol is pounding on his body. It seeps to the foreground and won't let him forget how he lashed out at the young woman. If only he could get some answers. Why didn't she tell him she was sick and how sick is she? Turning his head, he looks at the ceiling, his mind is swirling with so many questions, all without answers.

As much as he fights it, he can feel blackness begin to creep over him. Like a blanket, but not a warm one, it's a blanket of coldness making him shiver. But somehow it's making his eyes feel heavier and heavier. He finally closes them, sending him into a restless dream filled sleep.

_She gasps into his mouth and he echoes the sentiment; she's deliciously wet, and everything warm and perfect is waiting only for him. He moves her in a bit closer, his mouth is gentle as it moves against hers. _

_Her lip quivers against his moan at the first taste of her body wrapping around his, heat and skin all fading into one divine, incredible place. With unhurried movements, his smooth strokes are just as devoted as the kisses she showers him with. _

_With her, it's not just sex, it's her back arching under the increasing pace of his thrusts while her head falls back and her legs drape around him, urging him deeper. Because even with as incredible as she feels, it's not about how she sets every nerve on fire, or the tingles racing up his spine and over his skin where her lips touch him. _

_It's more, something deeper, more meaningful, something meant to last._

Waking suddenly, he lurches painfully in bed. His eyes snap open and his heart is pounding like someone emptied a hypodermic of pure adrenaline into his carotids. He strains into the utter darkness, as his breathing begins to steady. Only one word fills his mind.

_Elena._

* * *

With determination brewing inside of her, Caroline marches through the hospital corridor with the sound of her Stuart Weitzman heels clicking the linoleum. She gets more than one look as she passes people on her way to his room. As soon as she reaches it, she listens for a moment, hoping that she'll find him alone. Hearing nothing, she flings the door open and doesn't stop till she reaches his bedside.

"Who are you?"

"I'm _her_ best friend you conceited asshole," she pokes his chest with her index finger.

"Hey,' he rubs the spot she poked, "I don't know you."

"Well I know you. Do you have any idea what you did to her?"

"To who?"

"Elena Gilbert, that's who. She's a good person. You chewed her up and spit her out, what I want to know is why?"

"You're Elena's best friend?"

"I am, now don't change the subject, what did she do to warrant such vitriol from you?"

"How is she, I just found out she was a patient, I swear I didn't know."

"She got septic from a ruptured appendix, we nearly lost her, she was close to death for several days but that still doesn't explain why you said such horrible things to her," she glares at him, her eyes unblinking.

"I thought we were in a relationship. When I found out I had a fiancé whose name is Katherine, I thought she was playing some kind of a twisted game with me. I blew up," he shakes his head, still angry at himself.

"You have a fiancé?"

"Ding, ding, ding, I have amnesia, I didn't know."

"Elena's going to be devastated. Maybe it's a good thing this happened," Caroline flops into the chair behind her, her anger beginning to wane. "Do you love her, your fiancé, I mean?" she raises her eyes to meet his.

Damon shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know... but what I do know is that right now, I don't like her very much," he admits truthfully.

Caroline stands up and moves to the door, opening it a crack before turning around. "I hope you remember soon... for everyone's sake." Before Damon can reply, she flings it open and walks out. He's left to hear the clip clop of her heels till the sound ceases.

* * *

Sitting outside in the healing garden, Damon breathes in the scents of nature. The trees are green, the potted flowers are blooming, the sky is a blue vault, with the blinding sun pouring from the dome of it and a few wispy clouds sprinkled around.

He lifts his head up, letting the warmth heat his skin, his eyes snapping open when he hears a voice. At the entrance stands a woman with long chestnut hair shimmering under the brilliant rays of the sun. The resemblance to Elena from this angle is striking, but then she turns and he realizes it's not_ her._

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" he asks the woman knowing the nurse said she'll return in an hour.

"It's 2:25," she replies with a smile, meeting his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you," the words die on his lips since she's already walking away with an older woman that he hadn't seen till now. Closing them, he tries to clear his mind and soon drifts off into a light sleep.

_He's screaming in pain, unable even to writhe. Every bone, nerve and even his skin is on fire. Suddenly he feels a hand rest on his arm. His eyes snap up, meeting the soulful eyes of a woman. A smile flashes across her face from beneath a curtain of hair. It creates slight dimples and creases that move her barely visible freckles. _

_"Ssshh," she whispers, gently stroking his flesh and for some reason, it doesn't hurt. "I'm going to get you some help."_

_Casting her eyes to the side, she reaches for a glass of water, letting him take a swallow to moisten his parched lips. As soon as she puts the pitcher down, she palms his face and gifts him with another genuine smile before grasping her pole and departing his room. _

Damon awakens with a gasp.

_He remembers..._

* * *

"There you are," Ric approaches Damon and hands him a soda. Not finding his buddy in his room, he looked around, finally finding him sitting outside.

"I could use something stronger," he arches an eyebrow then takes a swallow.

"What are you doing out here? It's hot," Ric pulls a flask out of his jacket and takes a sip, offering it to Damon.

"One sip won't hurt," he reaches for it and takes a long pull.

"That was more than a sip."

"Yeah, I know but it's been awhile," unwillingly he hands it back, knowing Bon-Bon will probably have a few choice words to say if she smells it on his breath. The two sit in silence for several minutes before Ric moves closer.

"Is something on your mind?" he takes another swallow then screws the lid back on and tucks it into his pocket.

"Do you still have that contact in the police department?"

"Yeah... why?"

"That girl, Elena, do you think he could find out who she is? I haven't told anyone yet but I remember her coming into my room to help me."

"Maybe that's the start of the dam breaking?"

"From you mouth to his ears," Damon tilts his head to look up at the sky.

"About the girl... I'll need more than a first name."

"Elena Gilbert," Damon drops his eyes to his hands for a moment then meets Ric's knowing stare.

"You like this girl?"

He nods, letting out a breath of air.

"I'll find out what I can but, Damon, what about Katherine?"

"I don't know, alright? I have to figure it out, all I know is I can't marry her when all I can think about is the other woman."

"I don't envy you," Ric pulls out his flask again. As he's about to finish it off, he pauses and gives it to Damon instead. "You need it more than I do."

* * *

Having just returned from another round with Kol, Damon's laying in bed, thumbing through the newspaper. Hearing a rap, he looks up, smiling when he sees his mother with a sly grin on her face.

"Mom," he looks at her suspiciously when it's obvious she's hiding something behind her back. As soon as she reaches his bedside, she winks at him and sets a Styrofoam container in front of him on his over the bed table.

Looking at her curiously, he opens it and his eyes light up like fireworks on the fourth of July. "Mom, you made these for me!?"

"I did," she twinkles and pulls a fork out of her handbag.

Damon begins to salivate at the sight of his mom's homemade gooey cinnamon buns.

"They're your favorite food. I used to bake them when you or Stefan were moody or upset about something."

"Thanks mom, this was really nice," his mouth is watering at the aroma.

Her buns are spreading cartwheels, swirls of gold and brown. It's as large as a saucer with gooey cinnamon filling. Cream cheese icing covers the golden top so heavily that it's tough to take a bite without getting an icing moustache.

He starts with the small icing pools on the side moaning aloud at how good it is. For the next few minutes there is no chit chat. All his concentration is on that bun and the flavors that still remind him of the best part of his childhood.

"Well?" she asks, swiping a dollop of icing with her finger and poking it in her mouth.

"It's sinfully good," he laughs and takes another bite. "Remember the first time you gave one to Katherine, how she turned her nose up when her fingers got sticky?"

Realizing what he said, his eyes snap to his mother's.

"You remember?"

"I remember."

* * *

_Thank you all again. You're the best. _

_Chapter title: 'I Remember You' by Skid Row_

_Thank you Eva. Love you._

_Watch this space - something may pop up - soon. _

_We hope you all have a terrific day and wonderful week ahead. We'll see you next time. _


	6. Starting to Remember

Taking a breath, Alaric trots up the stairs and inside the Watertown police station. Stopping at the desk, he asks the officer on duty if Detective Parker is available. The guy picks up the phone and moments later tells Ric that he'll see him. Thanking the man, he nods and walks down the corridor, knocking on the door when he reaches Kai's office.

"Ric, it's been awhile," Kai stands to shake his hand then gestures for him to sit. "Coffee?"

"Thanks," he takes a seat and says thanks when the cop hands him a Styrofoam cup. Ric looks around a little. The office is painted white. It has no windows and really isn't very big. On the grey desk sits a computer, a file laying open, a stack of papers sitting under a turtle-shaped paperweight and a plethora of pens scattered about. His friend is sitting in a high back swivel chair. There's also a coffee pot, a dorm sized fridge and a case of water bottles.

"So how can I help you?" Kai leans back in his big chair.

"Actually I'm looking for someone... I was hoping you could help me out with that."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Another friend of mine was severely injured in a skydiving accident. He's going to be okay physically but unfortunately he has amnesia. To make a long story short, another patient helped him a lot. He'd like to be able to thank her."

"Do you have a name?" Kai asks, turning to his computer screen.

"Elena Gilbert."

Kai chuckles, "Well, I wish all my cases were this simple. She works here, Elena's a forensic technician."

"Are we talking about the same girl, long brown hair, doe eyes?"

"That's her but she hasn't returned to work yet, I believe she's scheduled to return in another week or two."

"Really?" Ric finishes off his coffee. "I don't suppose you know where I might find her?"

"I'm not going to give you that without asking her first. I'll text you the address if she agrees."

Ric tosses his crumpled cup in the waste basket. "Thanks Kai," he offers his hand. "I appreciate your help. You could give her my phone number too..."

"I'll text you either way."

"Thanks for listening," Ric shakes his hand and leaves the office, pulling the door closed behind him.

Kai takes a breath then picks up his phone and waits for her familiar voice.

_"Hello." _

"Elena, it's Kai, I have a message for you."

* * *

Elena's resting on her deep sienna floral patterned couch with her feet up and phone gripped in her hand, looking a million miles away when Caroline finds her. She sets the pizza box down and hands Elena a bottle of near beer. The TV is on but she's not paying attention.

"Who called?" Care plates a piece of the Hawaiian pizza and waves it in front of her friend's nose when she doesn't answer. Elena looks up, quirks her brows together, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hello, who was on the phone?"

"That was Kai."

"Kai? What did he want?" she takes a big bite, moaning at the taste.

"Apparently someone showed up at the station intent on finding me..." she meets her friend's stare.

"Did he say who?"

"A friend of his who apparently knows Damon. He left his phone number," she shows Care the text.

"Are you going to call him?"

"I am curious to see what he wants."

"Maybe Damon wants to apologize, who knows?" Caroline takes a swallow of her real beer.

"There's one way to find out," Elena presses in the digits and waits for an answer.

_"It's Ric." _

"Hello, This is Elena Gilbert, I was told you wanted to have a few words..."

* * *

A short time later the doorbell rings and Caroline jumps up to answer it, leading the stranger into the living room.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, thank you for agreeing to meet me."

"I am curious as to what your intention is?" Elena gestures for him to sit down. Caroline watches him carefully while taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Elena.

"I won't beat around the bush. Damon Salvatore is my best friend. He was hurt, Miss Gilbert, he thought that you were pretending to be someone you're not."

"I didn't intend to hurt him, I tried telling him once but then we were interrupted. It was never my intention to cause him any harm," Elena turns her head to look at her friend. Care slides over and takes her hand to give her support.

"I believe you, Miss Gilbert. Damon asked me to find you, he'd like to apologize."

"You're kidding right?" Elena's eyes snap to Care's.

"No I'm not. Damon is a very passionate person, sometimes he jumps without looking how far down the fall is." _Katherine..._

"So what do you want from me?" she subtly sucks her lower lip between her teeth.

"He wants to see you but I'll have to ask him when would be a good time. He likes you, Miss Gilbert, more than he should."

"What does that mean?" she looks at him intently.

When he sees the foul look Caroline gives him, he sucks in a breath. "It doesn't mean anything. Listen, I need to go. I'll tell Damon I found you. I have your number, I'll call you if we can arrange something. Is that copacetic with you?"

"Yes, I would like to apologize to him too," she stands up, still moving a little slowly and follows him to the door.

"Thank you for seeing me, I'll be in touch," Ric nods and leaves the home. Elena watches till he disappears at the corner.

* * *

Damon's sitting in the recliner in his room next to the window. He absently stares at the sky, preserving only a sliver of attention on the straw he twirls between his fingers. It's hard to tell where his mind is at. Leading an army of ten thousand into battle perhaps? Or sailing the seas alongside his unflinching, undaunted crew. Adventures of perilous journeys and triumphant outcomes to satisfy any young heart. Or perhaps he isn't thinking at all, but instead simply taken in by the endless sea of blue that silently rocks above his head, flawed only by the afternoon sun. No, his mind isn't on any of those things, it's on_ Elena. _

The beat of his heart keeps him anchored. As he thinks about her hair, her eyes, her body, he transcends into a beautiful world which contains all of the happy moments with her. There aren't many but there's enough to make him miss her. He sinks deeper into these thoughts and cherishes how they make him feel.

"Damon," comes from the other side of the door just before it flies open.

Sighing, he drops his chin to his chest for a millisecond before looking up at Katherine. She's a beautiful woman, there's no denying it but he's come to learn that's only on the outside. She is highly practiced at seduction. She's dressed to the nines in her designer jeans, Burberry short sleeved button down and Giuseppe Zanotti heels. With her dark looks and high cheek bones it's all too easy for her to play the game. Her face and cleavage could get her anything and anyone.

"Katherine?" he echoes her one word greeting.

"I talked to daddy, we're flying to Africa for safari. I told him to get a ticket for you," she walks over and plants a kiss on his cheek. Before she stands up, the door opens again and Ric walks inside.

"Hello Katherine, can I have a few minutes with Damon?"

Damon braces for the fireworks that are already lit.

"No, I will not leave you alone with him. It's your fucking fault that he doesn't know who the hell I am," Katherine screeches, her face getting red.

"I've told you before, Damon isn't a child yet you persist in treating him like one," Ric spits back, rounding on her.

They go back and forth, their voices rising exponentially. A glance, a touch, and one small comment stirs a hurricane of harsh and biting insults. With Pandora's box open, Ric's face brightens, just a tone lighter than Katherine's crimson.

"Time out," Damon yells just as the door swings open and Bonnie storms into the room demanding that they keep their voices down or she'll call Security. "This is your only warning," she waves her index finger at them then marches out, making sure the door is shut.

When Katherine's railing at Ric yet again, Damon's had enough.

"Holy crap, Katherine, arguing with you is so pointless, because your rejoinders are based on emotion rather than fact. You can keep going at it if you want, I don't care but you're not going to stop me from going."

Suddenly the room goes quiet. "What did you just say?" Ric's eyes snap to his.

"I said she wasn't going to stop me from going, the_ same_ as I told her the night before the accident..."

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, I don't like them either but sometimes there's no way around them. Thank you all so very much for everything, for loving DE and for supporting us through Eva's illness. She's still off work but is fully engaged in DE. Thank you for all your kind words and well - wishes. We have several stories started and we haven't abandoned the promised sequel to SIMM: 'Somewhere Only We Know'. It will come. _

_Chapter title: 'Starting to Remember' by Duran Duran._

_"Miss September" will post tomorrow barring anything unforeseen. I did post a teaser for 'The Devil and Miss Gilbert' on the facebook page. I can hardly wait for Halloween so I can post it. _

_Have a safe and wonderful day. Thanks again. _


	7. Crawl

After a restless night's sleep, Damon's had a busy day with Kol and meeting with his case manager about getting him over to rehab facility. The woman repeatedly stressed that he'll have to be engaged in his care and rehabilitation program.

But now, he's sitting in the gardens outside of the hospital cafeteria under the shade of a large tree. The sky blazes blue and the sun is a celebration of yellow and bright. In this light that paints his skin so warmly, the trees are dancing ladies, each in dresses more fabulous than any designer can craft. They move, choreographed by the light breeze, in perfect time with one another.

Feeling uncharacteristically on edge, his palm is tapping a rhythm against his thigh. It's a warm afternoon and he can feel his hair stick to the perspiration on his face, his forehead must be as beaded as the dawn grass.

His focus is scattered, and filling with nervous anticipation. He lets his mind wonder - holding hands - a tingling feeling spreading throughout his entire body. He would take her for a walk through the park to feed the ducks or perhaps a lazy afternoon at Pelican Lake? Somehow he knows Elena's more prone to the unpretentious things life has to offer. So unlike Katherine who would be aghast at such simplicity.

Before he can search the deeper recesses of his mind, he sees _her_. She's a vision in a flower print gray and salmon bohemian frock. The simple A-line sundress ends just above the knees. It's a loose cut style that looks comfortable but not baggy. Now knowing that she had abdominal surgery, he's not surprised to see her wearing something so light and airy. As simple as it is, the colorful flowing dress is flattering and elegant. On her feet are a pair of Birkenstocks and she's wearing a necklace that extends to below her breasts. She has minimal if any makeup on and her hair is neatly coiffed in braided pigtails, one draped over each shoulder. He's never seen anyone more beautiful than this one girl.

"Damon," she mentions his name as she approaches.

"Hello Elena, please have a seat," he gestures to the bench that sits close to his wheelchair.

She nods and does as he asks, taking refuge under the same cluster of trees. The branches are reaching their limbs across the spring sky, clouds passing as ships above. They appear as if brought into their world by oils upon canvas, by an artist who knows there is both beauty and order in chaos. She used to love sitting out here too and imagine them as arms rather than branches, and perhaps that's why she loves them so, the trees, deeply rooted and stretching upward, drinking in both sunshine and rain in equal measure.

Elena quickly snaps out of it. "How are you?" she considers him as he does her.

"They're working on getting me to a rehab place so I can get back on my feet and to my life."

"That's wonderful news. I'm happy for you," she sucks in a breath at the way he looks at her.

"I remember, Elena."

"You remember?"

"The first time I saw you. I was screaming in pain and you got help for me."

"I couldn't just let you scream," she drops her eyes to her hands that are locked together on her lap but he can see a spark of mirth in them before she hides them in the shadows of her long eyelashes. _That's so like her... _

"I don't remember everything yet," he continues, "it's coming in bits and pieces but that's not why I asked you here. I want to apologize for my abhorrent behavior. You deserved better from me after everything."

"I tried to tell you once, we were interrupted. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest from the start."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were trying to help me, I know that now and I am sorry."

"Thank you," she nods, unable to move her eyes from his.

"Tell me if this is too personal but can I have your phone number?"

"Sure, she reaches into her small over the shoulder bag and writes it down on a post it note.

"Is it okay if I call you, when I get to rehab, maybe you could visit me sometime?"

"I'd like that," she nods excitedly.

"I would too. They tell me rehab is tough, that they'll work us hard."

"That's good though right..." she tilts her head, the corners of her lips lifting. Her smile is the prettiest thing he's seen in a while, it comes from deep inside to light her eyes and spread into every part of her. It's quite simply beautiful.

"Yeah," he returns the gesture and the two relax. He's mesmerized by the way the sunlight paints Elena's lips pink and hair chestnut; it plays over her dress, alighting softly on her skin. Sunlight gives her eyes just the right glimmer as she drops them to her shoes. But there's something about her that makes him want to see her in the twilight, to see how her honeyed tones warm without the brilliant white rays.

Suddenly the notes of the _'Simple and Clean'_ theme interrupt the silence. She glances at her phone. "It's Caroline, I need to go," she stands up.

"Goodbye, Elena."

"Bye," she gives him a smile then quickly departs, leaving him behind with a beaming smile on his face.

* * *

"There you are, I poked my head in earlier but you weren't here," Giuseppe says to his son as he comes into his room.

"I was outside for a little while and then I had to do another 10 rounds with Kol," he chuckles, blowing out a breath.

"Your mom said you enjoyed the cinnamon rolls so much that she made some freshly squeezed lemonade for you," he opens the thermos and pours a glass for his son.

"You married up, dad," he takes a long swallow, licking his lips when he sets the cup down.

"I absolutely did... are you going to?"

Damon's head snaps to his father's, surprised at his question. "Wow, you don't beat around the bush do you?"

"All your mom and I want is for our sons to be happy. I don't know if Katherine is that person for you."

"You might be surprised but I've been thinking a lot about that too. I met someone..."

"Say again," Giuseppe looks at him incredulously.

"There's a girl that I met - here actually. I don't know exactly what I'm doing, all I know is that I'm happy when she's around."

"Damon, Katherine's not my favorite person, you know that but even she deserves better than to be cheated on. You need to make a decision before it gets that far."

"I don't want to marry Katherine but I don't want to hurt her either."

"No matter how good your intentions are, she's going to be hurt. But if you don't love her, you owe it to her to be honest, before you put the tux on."

"I know dad, I know," he flops back against his pillows and snaps his eyes to the ceiling. He knows what he has to do but he knows that all hell will break lose when he does it.

* * *

Elena's sitting at her kitchen table, enjoying a cup of coffee. She had her appointment with Dr. Fell earlier today and aside from avoiding heavy lifting for a couple more weeks, she can go back to work on Monday morning. After dropping off her work release at the police station, she stopped at the grocery store to get a few things to make supper for herself and Caroline. And of course, she texted Damon, he'll be discharged to the rehab center the day after tomorrow. It wasn't hard to detect the excitement in his voice.

Hearing a slight rap on the kitchen door, she looks over her shoulder and waves for Caroline to come inside.

"Hey, you look... bubbly, you look bubbly."

"I get to go back to work next Monday."

"That's wonderful," she steps behind Elena and drapes her arms over her shoulders to give her a squeeze from the back. "You really had a lot of us worried, that's the best news for me too."

"You're the best. Where would I be without you?"

"I don't intend for you to ever find out," she fills a cup for herself and then joins her friend at the table. It's then she notices Elena's scrawling on a napkin, the name Damon with a heart next to it.

Her stomach turns, only now remembering what the man admitted to her. "Elena, don't hate me for asking this but did Damon tell you that he's engaged?"

"What?" Her facial expression sinks faster than a penny on a pond, her skin pales till she's whiter than a sheet.

"Elena?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I went to the hospital to give him a piece of my mind when he hurt you. He told me himself."

_Is she even breathing? Every thought in her mind is silenced into denial and hurt. _

"I'm sorry, Elena."

Sliding the chair back, she jumps up and runs out of the kitchen and into her room. She'll allow herself to cry today but they'll be the only tears he'll get from her.

* * *

The eerie darkness of that night is oddly comforting to Elena, it matches her mood. Shifting onto her side, she stares outside at the pitch-black curtain draping over the sky, and the twisted, warped shapes that the stars make against the endless expanse of black. The milky speckles twirl and dance along the sky in various patterns, tugging at the corners of her lips in a way that if not for the ache in her heart would make her smile.

But it's hard to shove aside something so visceral so she continues to stare up at the sky and studies the silver glow of the moon. The look it gives her doesn't cause the storm to let go. Instead, a hot blue fire flickers in her heart, reminding her of the dark emotions that he put there. Tears form at the corners of her eyes and melt down her face.

Just as she's reaching for a tissue, the sound of her cellphone interrupts the silence. Sucking in a big breath, she slowly lets it out and then picks it up, pushing the answer button.

_"Elena, hi. I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep." _

"Funny, I would think you'd prefer to hear your fiancé's."

_"I can explain." _

"Don't bother," Elena hangs up, blocks his number so he can't call again, turns the device off and tosses it aside. Determined not to shed another tear, she turns onto her stomach and closes her eyes even though she inherently knows that sleep will prove elusive on this night.

* * *

Finally the day he's been both dreading and anticipating is here and he can't halt the dawn ebbing its gradual way into daylight. Everything hinges on what he does today and once done, there'll be no going back. it can never be undone.

Searching the depths of his mind, he rakes his hands through his hair as he struggles to remember exactly who Katherine is or rather was to him? Did he love her and if he did, how could the fire so easily be extinguished? Maybe that question is one part of his past he'll never be able to answer because as he sits here, he has no fucking clue. Most of all he hopes a 'Damon' with his memories completely intact isn't so shallow that he'd propose simply because someone's good in the sack...

All the reasons not to do this come flooding in, as if his body chemistry sent them a blanket invitation. He can already feel the soft panic that can grow or fade depending on how she reacts. It will fade if he doesn't do what his heart commands but if he does retreat, he'll have to go through the trouble of preparing himself for another day and another time. Or he can breathe real slow, let the thoughts leak into the ether and fight for the future he wants.

A couple hours later, his room door flies open and there she is. As always, she's wearing only the most expensive couture clothing and accessories. Her nails are perfectly manicured into talons and for a moment he wonders if maybe she knows what's going to happen.

"Hello darling," she leans over and kisses his lips. "Well what's the matter, you didn't kiss me back?" she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest, proudly displaying the huge emerald cut diamond that he must have slid on her finger.

"Katherine, look. I've had a lot of time to think while I've been stuck here. Please know that the last thing I want to do is hurt you..."

"What are you going on about?" she eyes at him suspiciously, instinctively knowing something is up.

Damon blows out a puff of air, "There's no point to beating around the bush... Katherine, I'm not going to marry you," he braces himself for the impact.

"What did you just say?" her eyes narrow in and if looks could kill...

"I said, I don't want to get married."

Her hand cracks across his face, snapping his head back with the force of her blow. It's an open-handed smack and it leaves a large red welt behind. Just below his eye is a small cut where her ring caught him.

"I hate you, how dare you embarrass me like this? You're not getting the ring back," she screams and suddenly the door flies open again. This time it's his brother Stefan. Katherine grabs her Louis Vuitton bag and runs out while Stefan's eyes dart from her to him and then to her swiftly departing form.

Stefan's face reddens, his lips tighten, he rears back and punches Damon in the face, splitting his lip and filling his mouth with a copper taste.

"What the hell, Stefan?" he puts the nurse light on and grabs his box of Kleenex to spit out the blood.

"You're lucky you're here or that isn't all you'd get for hurting her," he runs out to chase after Katherine.

Bonnie gasps when she sees the blood covering his chin, hands and gown. Grabbing a pair of rubber gloves, she quickly gets him a clean gown and some linen.

"Are you going to tell me what happened here?"

"Nothing more than me breaking up with my fiancé," Damon plops down against the pillows and holds an ice pack to his already bruised skin.

"Next time wear a face mask," Bonnie chuckles.

Raising his head, he starts to laugh and wonders if this day can get any worse?

* * *

_Thank you all from the depths of our DE loving hearts. We're really happy that you're still interested in DE, they've been off the air almost 3 years now. _

_Thank you Eva. Love you and your strength to keep fighting through everything. You amaze me. _

_Chapter title: 'Crawl' by Breaking Benjamin._

_'South of Santa Fe' will begin posting after Halloween: Fear is a phoenix. You can watch it burn a thousand times and still it will return; Injured and alone, Damon embarks on a harrowing journey to escape his pursuers. Along the way, he meets one badass of a woman who makes him want to stop running. _

_I hope you all have a lovely day. Thank again so much for your amazing support. We'll see you next time._


	8. Song for Someone

BOOM! A loud clatter sounds from the other side of his door. Damon's eyes snap open and look at the door. Not a millisecond later, Honey walks inside with his breakfast.

"Simone dropped one," she raises the tray, "sorry for the noise, Hazel and Ari are helping to pick everything up."

"No worries, for a brief moment I thought it was Katherine attempting to cook again. She pulled a casserole out of the oven and promptly dropped it on the floor. There was glass all over, I stepped in a couple of shards," he shakes his head at the memory. Raising his hand, he rubs his palm across his bruised cheek, grimacing slightly.

"Damon, do you realize what you said?" Honey grins, setting the tray on his over the bed table.

"Yeah, I was talking about my now ex fiancé..." Shock washes over his face and his mouth drops open. "I remember! My life. My parents, everything. OH. MY. GOD!"

"I'll get Riya, she's your nurse today."

Damon nods and plops back against the pillow, astonished and thrilled that his memory is once again intact.

* * *

Having received a call from Kai, Elena grabs her kit and heads to the crime scene along with her team. When they arrive, it's already cordoned off with yellow tape. Several police vehicles are in the area, with the officers already interviewing the neighbors.

Upon entering the home, Kai takes her to the victim who's lying prone on the floor next to the bed. There's a gun in the woman's left hand and a pool of blood is fanned out around her hair like a halo. This part never gets easy but she's had to learn to separate her professional responsibilities from her emotions. After taking several photos, Elena uses her pen and picks up the weapon, putting it into a brown paper bag, one of her team, Vicky seals it and records it in the evidence file.

She looks for stippling marks, signs of burns from muzzle fire on the skin and fabric. It's obvious to her that the wound entered her left temple and exited the right parietal bone. Immediately she knows that the gun in the left hand would be an impossible shot.

"This was no suicide. The angle is impossible, she could not have shot herself in the right temple with her left hand."

"I also came to that conclusion," he agrees while writing in his notebook.

Stooping down again, Elena studies the scene around the vic then waves Kai over. "Also notice the high velocity splatter on the bedding, carpet, over there on the wall. This was an execution."

"It's good to have you back."

"Thanks Kai, it's good to be back."

"I'm going outside to see if my guys have found any witnesses."

Elena watches him leave then resumes her very important work, directing her team and helping with the evidence collection and cataloging.

* * *

It's dark by the time Elena gets home. Stepping into her place with a big yawn, she sets her bag down, pulls out a chair and plops down. Dropping her head, she threads her fingers into her hair and closes her eyes, it's been a long day, a lot of evidence to process and begin DNA testing. There were fibers, hairs, fingerprints, blood evidence. Blowing out a breath, she's about to get up to take a long hot shower when a short rap comes from her door.

Sighing, she gets up to look who it is. Seeing her best friend carrying a bottle of wine, she opens it quickly. "How did you know that I could use some alcohol after my long day."

"Well, you didn't answer either my call or text so I figured you must have had a hellish day."

"You thought right." She moves to the cupboard to pull a couple of glasses out. Caroline opens the bottle and pours each of them a glassful.

They retreat to the living room with the bottle. Elena kicks off her shoes and extends them onto the coffee table. "This is good," she swallows a generous amount.

"Have you heard anymore from _him_?" Caroline broaches the taboo subject.

"He called but I hung up on him. You're the one who told me that he's engaged," she arches an eyebrow.

"I know Elena and I won't defend him but I do think he has feelings for you. His were as obvious as yours are."

"Caroline, he's getting married."

"He has amnesia, he doesn't remember her. Maybe she's not who he wants anymore?"

"Do you even listen to yourself talk? Elena fights the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm not naïve, if that's what you mean but I'm usually a pretty good judge of character. I didn't see love when he mentioned his fiancé."

"Yes, because he doesn't remember her."

"Elena, the heart doesn't forget."

_His did..._

* * *

When his hair lies like a second skin over his cheeks and he looks as if he were just caught in a sudden downpour, his physical therapist lets him step off the exercise machine. They've been working him very, very hard to get back on his feet. His legs are empty and there is a rising feeling of nausea coming from his gut. It never ceases to amaze him that the muscles that were working so hard only seconds ago now struggle to hold his weight.

"Let's go in the pool for a little while, then you're done for the day."

Damon nods, and grips the walker to follow her to the pool. With her help, he drops to his ass and slides in, enjoying the weightless feeling and the relief the warm water brings. He wants to dive in cleanly with minimal splash and cleave the water with powerful rhythmic strokes until he reaches the other end. But this pool isn't big enough and it'll take time for him to get back in tip top shape but he's positive that day is now within reach. He crosses his arms over the edge and kicks his feet, strengthening them with each kick.

A half hour later, Rebekah helps him out and hands him a towel. When he dries off, she pushes him in his wheelchair back to his room.

"Good work today, Damon. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Bex, it was a good workout."

She nods, raises her hand to wave and disappears down the hall. Before he has a chance to close his door, Alaric appears.

"Hey, you're wet," he laughs.

"I just got back to my room, I haven't had time to dry off yet," he tosses the towel at him.

Not one to be outdone, Ric takes the towel and drapes it over Damon's head.

"Ha ha," he pulls it off then carefully stands up. "Hand me the walker would you?"

Nodding, he slides it to him and watches while Damon slowly makes it to the bathroom. Hearing a little commotion, he jumps up and pulls open the door, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he comes out in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, plopping down on the bed when he reaches it. As soon as he gets comfortable, he gets to the reason why he asked his friend to come. "Have you seen Elena?"

"No, I haven't had a reason to visit the police station."

"I want to tell her that I broke up with Katherine but she blocked my calls. Do you think you could just pass along a message?"

Ric stares at him for several minutes. "You really like this girl?"

"I really do," Damon affirms, pulling an envelope out of the top drawer of his bedside stand.

"I'm probably going to regret this but I'll give her the letter. This will be the one and only time though, deal?"

"Deal," Damon shakes his hand, then leans back into the pillows, his heart beating hard with the hope that she'll agree to see him.

* * *

No one was more surprised than Elena when Damon's friend showed up as she was leaving work to hand her a letter. At first she wasn't going to accept it but it wasn't hard to pick up on the man's sincerity. So reluctantly she tucked it inside her bag and came home after another long day of working in the lab, analyzing DNA evidence.

Figuring his letter would take some fortification, she took a long hot shower then poured herself a glass of the white wine and brought it to bed with her. Once she settles back against the pillows, she reaches for the envelope. Taking a breath, she runs her finger under the seam to open it, slides it out and unfolds it. She's a little surprised but touched too when some rose petals scatter over her lap.

_Dear Elena, _

_I hope you're okay and well on your way to good health. I had no idea that you were a patient at the hospital too. Your friend, Caroline I believe that was her name told me that they nearly lost you. Even thinking about such a calamity hurts for I never would have been given the privilege of meeting you. _

_That night we were together, Katherine never crossed my mind. I didn't intentionally hide her from you. You're such a bright shining star, you dwarf everything else around you. I'm sorry that my omission hurt you. It was not my intent, please believe that. _

_I also want you to know that I ended my engagement. It wouldn't be fair to marry her when I have such overwhelming feelings for another woman - You..._

_I will end this with a passage from a letter Winston Churchill wrote in a letter to his wife. "I kiss your vision as it rises before my mind. Your dear heart throbs often in my own..."_

_No matter the outcome, I only want happiness for you, Elena but it's my greatest wish is that we can see each other again and begin to explore what could be... _

_Sincerely, Damon Salvatore _

Elena's own heart is pounding as she folds it up and puts it back into her drawer. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she stares at her phone for several moments before she extends a shaky hand to pick it up.

Before she can change her mind, she unblocks his number, clicks the phone icon and waits for him to answer. She swallows thickly and her heart almost hammers out of her chest when she hears his voice.

_"Elena?" _

"Yes, Damon, it's me..."

* * *

Anxious to see Damon again for the first time since she saw him briefly at the hospital before everything blew up, Elena waits for him to make an appearance. After checking in at the courtesy desk, Suzanna, the receptionist told her to wait outside in the courtyard while she notifies Damon.

The morning after she called him, he was transferred to this place. Since then they have talked, texted and skyped nearly every day. There have been several times she's drifted off to sleep to the sound of his voice. They have discussed their future together and everything they want from each other as individuals and as a couple. Her heart would nearly beat out of her chest when he would tell her all the ways he wants to make love to her. She shivers even now at the thought.

The rehab facility is a several hundred mile drive for her. And now finally the day she's - they've been waiting for has arrived. The rehabilitation center is one of the best and the location is simply beautiful. She can see what attracted him to this place.

In the expanse of green there are more hues than anyone has ever named, yet there they are for any eye to see. The land rolls as it always has, as if time and space are one thing, that it flows through the ages as much as it does to the horizon. Over it is laid a path, one that branches through the open landscape, and the swiftly flowing river that's just stone's throw from where she's standing. As she takes it in, there is a frisson of joy for all their choices yet to come, each one of them laden with discoveries.

She hears only the water crashing over the rapids and then there's the crunching-like sound of footsteps near the door. Elena freezes in place when the air shifts suddenly.

_"Damon?"_ she looks around. At first, she thinks she's dreaming when he appears out of thin air, a combination of the Ghost of Christmas Past and some self-assured corny magician in a night-club act. He props one elbow against the door jamb and his other hand is clutching his cane.

"Hello Elena," his low voice steals the air from her lungs.

She blinks her eyes, twice. But he's still there, his dark hair falling down across his forehead. His blue eyes glittering in the humid and sunny afternoon. Her chest heaves and she struggles to take an even breath as she whispers only one word.

"Damon."

In the blink of an eye, she launches herself at him, crossing the distance to the door of the facility in a time worthy of Usain Bolt. Damon almost falls backwards onto the ground when Elena leaps at him and wraps her arms around his neck. Not caring who sees them, she plants soft kisses all over his face while he, using her for support, manages to walk them over to shaded spot against the wall, braces her back against it and grasps her wrists, pinning them on either side of her head with his hands.

"Elena," he breathes the word as he stares into her brown eyes. "I can't believe you're really here?"

Elena shrugs her shoulders playfully and brings her lips to within a millimeter of his. "I had to come..." and before she can finish her sentence, Damon finally releases her hands and brings his own to cup the sides of her face tenderly. Then he lowers his head and seizes her lips in a kiss, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth with primitive urgency.

When they part, Elena picks up his cane and hands it back to him. Then they walk hand in hand down the well worn path to the water's edge and sit down on the sandy shore. Slipping off her shoes, Elena dips her feet in the water. With a wink, she flicks a handful of water, getting him wet.

"You're something you know that," he chuckles and slides himself over to her.

Elena drops her head lazily onto his shoulder. "I'm so happy to be here, I've missed you, Damon."

"Not more than I've missed you, I can promise that. Being able to see you - and while skype is an amazing application, having you here in person is just so much sweeter. Our chats have been the highlight of my time here although it's not like they don't keep me busy. I'm exhausted after therapy but it's a good kind of work out. I can't wait to get out of here and sweep you off your feet," he winks, pulling her close to brush a kiss to her hair.

"Well I can't wait to go out for a coffee, a meal, spend lazy afternoons at Post 17 baseball games and... " she moves to whisper next to his ear, "I can't wait till for you to show me all those things you talked about..."

"You're playing with fire, girl," his eyes drop to his suddenly tight jeans.

Elena looks deeply into his blue eyes and words escape her. She can see the whole world through them, but most of all she sees a reflection of herself, one she doesn't see in the mirror. This version of herself looks self esteemed, committed and confident because this is what he makes her feel when she's with him.

With heavy lids, Damon brings one hand up to cup the back of her neck then pulls her mouth to his. He tilts her head to deepen the kiss, sucking gently on her tongue as it fills his mouth. Feeling her chest heaving, he lets go and begins to press soft kisses against her neck as he brings his fingers up to skim over her neck, then down again to trail past her collarbone.

Breathless when she pulls away, Elena puts a little distance between them. "As much as I want to continue this, it's not really the ideal place..."

"You're right," he looks around - his eyes twinkling when they lock on hers, "but as soon as I get out of here, I'm coming straight to your door... if that's okay with you?" he arches an eyebrow.

"I'll be counting the days," she kisses his cheek then helps him stand up and together they walk back to the building, both knowing what they're at the beginning of something really special.

* * *

With his cane in the back seat, Damon drives, enjoying how it feels to be somewhat independent again. Six weeks after being admitted to rehab, he was discharged to continue therapy as an outpatient. In truth he wonders if all his visitors had something to do with it. Everyone but his brother... Although he suspected that Stefan had a crush on Katherine, he was surprised when his parents told him that he accompanied her to Africa on safari.

He's certain he and Katherine will never be friends but he wishes her well - they were together long enough for him to know he can't and won't ever hate her. Thinking back to that time, he can understand why he was immediately attracted to her. There's no denying she's beautiful but she was fun too and not always so materialistic. He was young, aimless and looking for his place in life. Thinking back to the weekend they met, he remembers the fireworks, they spent the next two days in her hotel room and he was completely smitten. They traveled, lived in the moment and were perhaps even a little reckless sometimes. Their engagement, at the time it seemed like the next logical step but he knows now that it was a leap - something she wanted more than he did. Still he wanted her to be happy so he bought her a ring and proposed under the Christmas tree at Lincoln Center. Would they have lasted? He doubts it, probably not long at all... With each of them wanting different things, he suspects the thrill would have worn off rather quickly. Did he love her? He thinks so - yes but it wasn't the forever kind he has with Elena.

When he really thinks about it, his accident turned out to be a blessing in disguise because it's made him understand the really important things in life and maybe forced him to grow up a little too.

Hearing a horn sound behind him, Damon snaps out of the moment and proceeds through the intersection, the traffic light having turned green. Instinctively a smile forms on his face as he nears his destination. His entire being is filled with nervous anticipation and excitement. His thoughts dance in different directions. Damon feels absolutely giddy. He can picture it already - holding hands - walking along the beach at Lake Kampeska - even something as simple as that sends bursts of fire ricocheting through his veins with each frantic beat of his heart. Just being with her seems the most natural thing in all the world.

She's the _one._

* * *

There is an explosion in her brain... the good sort... the type that carries more possibilities than she could be conscious of... but there are hundreds of ideas there in that buzz of electricity... she can feel it. It is the calling card of adventure, of paths awaiting her feet. Whatever is ahead could be a great challenge, and there could be tears, but it's her adventure to take and so she smiles.

When she hears a car engine, she pulls the kitchen curtain back and it grows even wider.

As soon as she opens the door, Damon steps from the shadows, stealing her breath and the heat from her skin. Before she can draw in the air her body needs, she melts into his form. She can feel his firm torso and the heart that beats within. His hands fold around her back, drawing her closer. Her body shakes with happy tears, crying to see him walk with only the help of a cane.

He pulls his head back and wipes the tears with a calloused finger, even this roughness brings more joy than her heart can hold. He is devouring her with his eyes, running his hand through her hair, as if he can't quite believe she's not part of an almost forgotten dream. When he kisses her it's sweet, gentle, and it tastes of her tears.

She wants to speak but all she can do is croak, "You're here."

His mouth paints a soft smile and he nods once before folding her in his arms again... "And I'm never going to leave."

* * *

_Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. You're all the best. _

_Thanks Eva for putting up with all my crazy ideas and for the huge contribution you make to our stories - sisters and partners. _

_Chapter title: 'Song for Someone' by U2._

_Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you again for everything. We'll see you next time. ;)_


	9. Top of the World

_Two years later... _

Damon drags his lips down the valley between her perfect round breasts, he has a momentary lapse at how gorgeous she is. Elena moans in frustration at the loss of contact, and when he rocks back on his knees to a sitting position and runs his hand through his hair, he knows he needs to get back in control.

Her skin is warm and soft, and smells like vanilla and jasmine. A light sheen of sweat covers her body, and the slight scent of sweat mingling with the creamy scent of flowers is nearly his undoing. As she lay in front of him, propped up on a few pillows with her legs spread, he's certain he's never seen such a fucking beautiful sight.

"Are you okay?" she breathes. Her eyes are as dark as storm clouds, her lips full and slightly bruised from his kisses. Her breasts rise and fall with each breath she takes, and he can see her pulse point pounding through the olive skin of her neck.

Damon kneels again and sweeps his lips across hers. "I just needed a second."

She smiles up at him with a nod.

He's already so hard that it's painful. The fabric of his shorts rubs against the head of his length, making him want to explode already. And Christ, they still have their clothes on.

Elena's low-cut little tank top is the first to go. He sits back up on his knees, straddles her legs and gingerly lifts the hem to reveal her smooth, flat tummy. With shaky hands, he lifts it higher, revealing a little more skin and the rounded swells of the bottom of her breasts. A little bit higher, and it's at her shoulders. She leans forward a little and he tosses it over his shoulder, not caring where it lands. The second she lays back down, his lips are on her skin.

He hears her sigh in ecstasy when he takes her right nipple into his mouth. He suckles it gently, loving the way her body is responding.

"God, Damon," she breathes, pushing her chest out and forcing her nipple deeper into his mouth. He groans, and the vibrations send shockwaves through her body. She trembles beneath him as he continues to lave it with his tongue. He feels her hands trail up his bare back and weave into his hair as she holds him to her breast. He switches sides to torment her other nipple as she gasps and writhes beneath him.

Seconds later she cries out that she's close. Her eyelids flutter shut, her head presses back against the pillows, and a deep rosy hue colors her cheeks. He replaces his mouth with his fingers and watches as she comes apart. And he's only getting started.

With Elena's hands still entwined in his hair, he presses an open-mouthed kiss just below her navel and uses his tongue to trace her scar. She moans loudly, arches her back, and tightens the grip she has on his hair. Slithering down her body, he tucks his fingers into her waistband and slowly begins to pull them down. He's gifted with more smooth skin and her swollen center, glistening with wetness. When Elena lifts her hips, he eases the shorts down her legs and whisks them off, letting them fly somewhere behind him.

"Fuck," he grits out. "You're so beautiful."

Unable to wait another second, he runs his nose along the inside of her thigh and drops open-mouthed kisses against the juncture where her leg meets her body.

"Please," she whimpers. Her hands leave his hair and spread out to either side of her, moving to grip the sheets. He glances up to see that she's watching him intently, her bottom lip sucked up into her mouth.

"Tell me what you want," Damon murmurs against the skin of her lower belly. "Do you want my fingers? Do you want my tongue on you?" he nips a little skin from her lower belly and hears a groan in response.

A strangled cry erupts from her throat, "All of it. I want it all." Elena fists the sheets so tightly her knuckles turn white. He's so damn hard, her words alone nearly tip him over the edge. Lowering his head, he begins to lave her throbbing clit as two of his fingers slowly enter her. Her cries of pleasure fill the room. She's hot and tight around them, and her taste is sweet and intoxicating.

Elena arches her back and grinds against his hand, forcing his fingers even deeper. When he suckles on her clit, she pushes against his mouth, holding his face with one hand while the other continues its death grip on the sheets. He flattens his tongue against it and holds her to the mattress with his free arm as he slowly brings her to the edge.

Elena comes hard, screaming his name as he continues to thrust his tongue in and out of her. When she comes down, he moves up and takes her mouth in a scorching kiss. Her chest heaves as she pants beneath him.

As soon as she can see straight, Elena tugs at his shorts, slipping them down his ass and thighs, finally allowing his length to spring free.

"I'm not done with you yet."

"Good but right now I really need you inside of me." Elena shifts against him, allowing him to feel how wet she is.

He groans and captures her lips before sliding his tongue deep into her mouth and kissing her slowly. Damon gently prods her folds with trembling fingers before sliding inside of her, inch by excruciating inch. Her breath hitches in her throat as she takes him all the way.

He groans, long and loud, when he's pressed as deep as he can possibly go. Blasts of heat shoot down his legs as she throbs around him. He buries her face in the crook of her neck and blows out a sigh.

"God, Elena," he groans against the flesh of her throat. "You feel so damn good." Damon brings one of Elena's legs up to hook over his left shoulder while she wraps the other around his waist. She brings his face down to hers and traces her tongue along his bottom lip. He plunges his tongue between her teeth. As hers strokes his, he begins a lazy rhythm as her body grows accustomed to his size.

Her hips meet him thrust for thrust, their tongues still fighting for control of the kiss. Elena claws at his back and whimpers loudly so he picks up speed and begins to pound into her relentlessly. The swirling tension is becoming unbearable in the pit of his belly. He wants to let go so badly that it physically hurts but not before he takes her over the edge once more.

Damon manages to brace himself up on one arm and uses his free hand to gather some wetness. He finds her throbbing center in their tangle of limbs and slides his fingers once, twice, and a third time over it before she arches her back off of the mattress and buries her tongue in his mouth as she comes hard, her body spasming tightly around his length. He lets go, and empties himself into her with a long groan. Sweet relief floods his body. He momentarily blacks out and when he can focus his eyes again, Elena is still moving against him, drawing out the ecstasy.

It's all so surreal. Colors seem brighter, sounds louder as he collapses on top of her. She cradles his head against her chest, stroking his damp hair with her fingers. Their chests heave as they fight for breaths, and while he isn't certain about hers, his feel like they're made of Jell-O instead of muscle and bone.

"Jesus," Elena whispers as she fights to regain control of her body beneath him.

He turns his head to press a kiss to her pulse point and feeling it pounding against his lips. He loves the way her eyes are sparkling and the beautiful flush of her skin.

"Christ." He lays his head back on her chest and she resumes stroking his scalp with her fingernails. "I've never experienced it like that - ever."

Elena sighs contentedly. After a few moments, she nudges him and pulls his head up so she can look into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he pulls her into the curve of his body, kisses her hair and lets his eyes drop closed...

* * *

Feeling a light tickle against her eyelashes, Elena shifts enough to bury her face in the bedding. Next she feels it around the shell of her ear and along the curve of her jaw. Without lifting her head, she swats the air with her arm then snakes it under her pillow, splaying her palm and fingers on the bottom sheet.

Next she feels the whisper light sensation on the soles of her exposed feet and kicks at it, connecting with nothing. Still clinging to the throes of sleep, she rolls over and kicks at the sheet till her feet are covered. Barely a second passes when the sheet is unceremoniously ripped from the bed. Next his warm breath breezes down her neck, making her eyes roll back. When his lips touch the skin at the base of her neck, her breath catches and fire races through her veins. The longer their lips slide together, the more the storm builds inside of her until he abruptly pulls away with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Time to get up, we have to be at the air field in an hour and a half," he scoops her up and carries into the bathroom, gently lowering her into the bathtub full of bubbles.

"You're an ass," she snarks playfully, and splashes him with a handful of water.

"You little minx," he dips his hand into the bubbles and with a wink, drops them on her head.

"If you don't want to be late, you should probably leave because we don't have time for..." she tilts her head at the bulge in his jeans.

Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head and leaves the bathroom to put on a dry shirt.

Elena leans against the back of the tub while using her scrunchie to exfoliate her skin. The last two years with Damon have been exciting and wonderful although not entirely free from drama, they both have occasionally turbulent personalities so they tend to clash at times but they've never gone to bed angry at each other.

Damon's parents visit often. Stefan and Katherine had a whirlwind romance that lasted only as long as the African safari. Today he and Caroline are happily dating. Damon is thrilled that his little brother is finally growing up. And Katherine, Damon met her for coffee about a year after ending their engagement. He wanted to explain to her that he had changed. They parted on what he thought were good terms but she never did return the diamond he gave her. Today she wears a huge emerald engagement ring given to her by a member of Luxembourg's royal family.

A year ago, she and Damon made the decision to move in together. They sold their respective places and after viewing many on the market, they decided on a shore front - four bedroom - log home on Lake Kampeska near the city of Watertown. Choosing to go slow with the decorating, they would visit swap meets, antique and consignment stores for ideas. Now their place isn't merely a house, it's their home. Damon slid a cushion cut yellow diamond on _that_ finger six months ago and much to Caroline's chagrin, they're in no hurry to make it official. They'll know when the time is right and if that means eloping to Las Vegas or having a small affair in their backyard, that's what they'll do.

Damon's job as a professional baseball scout takes him away from her from time to time, often though she travels with him. They go all over the country to watch the sport, she's grown to love the game as much as he does.

A knock on the bathroom door catches her attention just as she's stepping out of the tub.

"You about done?" comes from the other side of it.

"I'm drying off, do you have coffee ready?"

"Ready and waiting in the travel mug, we need to get on the road."

Feeling the butterflies alight in her belly, she sucks in a breath and opens the door. With Damon no longer in the room, she quickly dresses then hurries downstairs to join him.

* * *

Looking from the open door of the plane, she begins to experience butterflies in her stomach. They churn and flutter around as if trying to escape some unseen entity. The ground below is simply squares of divided acreage. When the green light begins to flash, for a moment she's frozen in the doorway, letting her mind drift.

Damon's been trying to talk her into skydiving for some time now. So far she's been able to dissuade him, coming up with well composed excuses, the story of a tortoise and how it always begins with a question.

"Do you know why tortoises live for a hundred-plus years?"

"I suppose it's because they have a protective shell," Damon would answer.

"Wrong," she'd retort, "the reason they live so long is because they don't jump out of planes."

Although his infectious laugh would make her smile, he'd say that was the excuse of the century and started to call her tortoise as a nickname.

A few months later, he approached her again and this time he volunteers to take her through the whole skydiving process step by step. Somehow she knows this is important to him, like getting back on a horse and all that.

Finally today's the day. Elena hops into Damon's F-150 and they are off. The next moment, Ric's strapping her up and that's when she realizes this is the real thing. Soon enough though, the nervous feeling starts and she wants to run away but the smile and excitement on Damon's face keeps her feet planted.

Taking her hand in his, they get into the plane with Ric. The engines kicks hard and they're on the runway at 100 miles per hour. The engine becomes even louder and the wind blows through. Damon tells her that they won't jump until they reach an elevation of 10,000 feet. He is excited but she understands why, he has done this before. While she looks at the landscape below, he readies his camera to capture the moment.

At 8,000 feet, the earth looks like green painting. For a moment, Elena forgets their purpose and is content just to enjoy the view.

When they reach the drop point, Damon holds her shoulder and says loud enough for her to hear over the roar of the plane's engines, "Everything will be okay, stay focused and follow my lead. Once we jump, I want you to relax and don't fight the feeling, take a deep breath and wait until I tap your shoulder. Then you will raise your arms in surrender and bend your knees, pulling them up behind you. Got it?"

Elena wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely then nods, taking his hand for good luck and then they're out. The wind quickly sweeps her up, her heart starts to beat faster, her body shakes, her breath falls short and she can feel her knees trembling. For a moment, she thinks about death and how close Damon came to meeting it.

She twists in the wind and it feels like her heart is beating its way out of her body. The cruel force of gravity is its taking toll and she's tumbling through the sky at 100 plus miles per hour. Suddenly she realizes that Damon is tapping her shoulder, summoning her to raise her hands. Grateful for his presence, Elena lifts them and Damon links them with his.

Now they move in circles float just like they do in the movies. Elena's never felt so much exhilaration in her life... _well except when Damon's inside of her. _

By now the ground is still far away but she can see houses resembling small dots. Damon starts shouting, "This is great."

Elena gives him a beaming smile in return.

"When you feel me squeeze your hand, activate your chute then you'll take control to ensure a safe landing."

30 seconds give or take pass and then she pulls the ripcord, activating her chute and causing the tumbling to stop. They float weightlessly as they waft down then suddenly, they hit the ground. When Elena gets to her feet and releases her chute, she runs to Damon and jumps into his arms.

"See, it wasn't so bad," he swings her around.

"Not bad at all," the words trail at the seriousness that seems to engulf his features.

"What is it?"

"It may seem a little strange but I feel like it's always been you, even when you were just an idea," he says quietly, his eyes bright in the summer afternoon.

"That's a lot to live up to," she whispers, brushing a loose strand of hair off his forehead.

"I don't say it to scare you."

"It doesn't scare me."

"It..." He glances briefly at her mouth, his fingers gently gripping her hips, "Feels like I belong to you, like we were destined to be together. Crazy huh?"

"No," she shakes her head back and forth.

"No?" His eyes search hers, and he's asking something else, something he already knows the answer to.

"It's not crazy at all," she breathes.

When he kisses her, she knows she belongs to him too.

The End.

* * *

_We've come to an end of yet another Damon and Elena story. Thank you all for embarking on this journey with them and us. We really don't have the words to thank you enough for the reviews, favorites, follows, friendships and acquaintances we've made through this amazing couple._

_Thanks so much Eva. You. Are. Priceless._

_Chapter title: 'Top of the World' by The Carpenters._

_I did post the "The Pirate's Bride" last week. I was inspired by the old pirate movies from Hollywood's Golden Age and POTC._

_We'll see you next on Halloween with "The Devil and Miss Gilbert". __Have a wonderful day and thank you again from the bottom of our DE loving hearts. _


End file.
